User blog:ShadowLong/Degrassi: Season 1, Episode 2
Degrassi Season 1 Episode 2 “Spotlight” Air Date: December 23, 2014 Characters *Clare Edwards (Senior) *Eli Goldsworthy (Senior) *Anthony Bucket (Senior) *Zoe Rivas (Junior) *Maya Matlin (Junior) *Tristan Milligan (Junior) Others *Mrs. Oh (English Teacher) *Principle Simpson A Plot: Zoe meets friends, Tristan and Maya on her first day at Degrassi. B Plot: Eli tries to win Clare back. -Scene 1- “Zoe Rivas, welcome to Degrassi.” Principle Simpson greeted Zoe. “That’s the new girl.” Tristan whispered to Maya. “Yeah, she’s the girl off of West Drive.” Maya stated “I love that show so much! I wonder who they replaced Zoe with, and why is she off the show?” Tristan questioned. Zoe was opening her locker and getting her books. Tristan walked up to the locker to greet her. “Hey, I’m Tristan.” He smiled. “I love your show!” He also said. Zoe frowned. “Let me ask you a question.” “Yeah?” Tristan said with his smile fading. “Did you like me on West Drive?” Zoe asked. “You were like, my favorite character!” Tristan almost yelled. “Everyone loves you.” He also said. “Then how come I’m here and instead of on the show?” Zoe rhetorically asked. “They fired you?” Tristan asked “Yeah, but it’s ok.” Zoe said. “Well, you can hang with us, ok?” Tristan said. “Ok.” Zoe smiled. “What’s going on guys?” Maya walked up to Zoe and smiled. “I’m new. I’m from West Drive, the show.” Zoe said. “Gatsby Garcia!” Maya said, pretending as if she watched the show. “That’s me. Not anymore though, I was fired.” Zoe said, hoping she wouldn’t ask why. “How come?” Maya asked the dreadful question. The bell rang. “I gotta go. Tristan, can you show me where Mrs. Oh’s classroom is?” Zoe asked. “Yeah, we’re headed there right now!” Tristan grinned as they walked off to class. ~Theme Song~ ~Scene 2~- “Listen Clare, I’m sorry.” Eli begged outside of her house. “I’m not mad, I just need some time ok? Can’t you just respect that?” Clare said. “I guess I have no choice.” Eli looked down. Clare turned and began to walk inside. “I love you.” Eli said. Clare said nothing and walked inside. Eli turned around and bumped into Anthony. “What are you doing here?” Eli snarled “Go away.” Anthony said as he bumped passed Eli. “Are you holding flowers?” Eli noticed “Listen, she loves me more than you, so you might as well stop while you’re ahead.” Anthony growled “Loves you more than me? You’re sick. You have mental problems. Go away.” Eli said. Anthony dropped the flowers and pushed Eli to the ground. “You don’t understand what I’m going through. Now you better run, before I hurt you worse.” Anthony said. Eli stood up, saying nothing. He turned around as if he were going to give up and walk away, but he turned back around towards Anthony and punched him right in the face and they began to fight. A few seconds later, Clare ran outside and noticed the corruption. “What in the world!” She yelled at her doorstep, and the two stopped fighting. “I expected this from Eli, but not from you Anthony. You’re supposed to be sweet, and caring. Don’t stoop down to his level.” Clare said. “What do you mean my level?” Eli said before he turned and walked away. “I’m sorry Clare.” Anthony said. Clare walked down to him. “You have a cut right under your eye, come inside and let me take a look at it.” Anthony followed Clare into her house, and went into the bathroom. ~Final Scene~ “So how do you like Degrassi so far?” Tristan asked Zoe when they got to his house. “It’s ok. I’ve never been to a public school before so it was very different.” Zoe confessed “I’m gonna go work on some homework.” Tristan left the room. “Tristan sure is a big fan.” Maya said. “Yeah, although you don’t seem to be.” Zoe said. Maya looked down. “Maya, what season would West Drive be on if it was never cancelled?” Zoe asked “Um, season 3.” Maya guessed. “I guess you would be a fan.” Zoe said. Maya looked up and smiled a little. “If you had gotten the question right.” Zoe finished. “Oh.” Maya looked down again, in an awkward manner. “It would be on season 4.” Zoe said, “You could’ve just told me you never heard of West Drive before instead of faking it, but I don’t blame you, I would do anything to be friends with someone as famous as me anytime.” Zoe said. “Don’t flatter yourself; I did that because I knew Tristan loves you.” Maya stood up and began to leave. “But quite frankly, I don’t like you at all.” Maya left. Tristan came downstairs. “Where’s Zoe!” He said. “I didn’t leave, Maya did.” Zoe said. “Why?” Tristan asked. “I’m not sure, she just got really mad after I told her I’m taking you on a tour of West Drive.” Zoe smirked. “Really?!” Tristan lit up in excitement. “Yep, pack your bags, we leave at eight.” Zoe grinned. -Ending Scene- “That looks really bad.” Clare said, in the bathroom. “I know, but its fine.” Anthony said, trying to cover his eye. “No, sit here on the toilet, I’ll be back.” Clare left the room. She returned a few seconds later whilst Anthony is looking in the mirror at himself. “Ok, I got the alcohol and a Band-Aid.” Clare returned. “Alcohol?” Anthony almost jumped. “Relax, my mom bought the kind that doesn’t sting a bit.” Clare smiled, as she put some on a cotton swab and rub it on his cheek. “Ouch!” Anthony jumped. “I’m sorry, I had to put some on it, so I lied. It doesn’t hurt that bad does it?” Clare looked into Anthony eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, Clare leans back and slaps him. “I-I’m sorry, I-” Anthony said. “Get out!” Clare yelled. Anthony ran out of the door, feeling ashamed. NEXT TIME ON DEGRASSI Season 1 Episode 3 “Way Too Loud” Air Date: December 24, 2014 “Ok, we went on a 3 hour flight to Manhattan, we dropped our stuff off at the hotel, and we just had to stop for coffee at Starbucks, and now here we are. The moment you’ve been dreaming of.” Zoe smiled “Yep, every night since the day I saw episode 1.” Tristan chuckled. “But it’s after hours, and the lights are off so we must be very quiet and silent. Plus, I got kicked of the show, so I really can’t get caught, ready?” Zoe whispered as they got closer to the set doors. “Let’s do this.” Tristan whispered as they entered the set. They peaked around every corner and looked at all the different settings and set props, before the heard a key in the door. “Uh oh.” They both said in fear, as Mr. Rye walked in. Category:Blog posts